Mobile computing devices have, over the last few years, gained substantial computing and graphics capabilities. These mobile devices are capable of presenting content at resolutions and speeds only performed by large computing devices, such as desktop computers, of a few year ago.
These mobile computing devices, however, are limited by their small displays. To address this limitation, some users buy larger displays, plug these displays into their mobile devices, and, through various setting changes, device drivers, and so forth enable their mobile devices to present content on a larger display. This solution, however, struggles to be mobile—in many cases this solution approximates a desktop sort of system only with the mobile device acting as the processor, but with many of the same limitations as current desktops, such as being bulky, heavy, or slow to set up.
Some other partial solutions exist, such as docking stations or other peripheral attachments to a mobile device. These are often bulky and heavy, but can be fairly quick to set up. They still struggle, however, with poor integration and undesirable form factors. Even the better peripheral display systems often fail to provide a satisfactory design because of objects that jut out or holes that pierce the mobile device or display body. Examples include exposed latches, latch holes, tabs hooks, and tab reception detents, to name just a few. Some techniques have attempted to address this failure in design through electromagnets or permanent magnets. Electromagnets, however, are unsatisfactory due to their power requirements and low magnetic force. Current techniques that use permanent magnets require excessive force to separate the display from the mobile device. These are but a few of the limitations of current techniques and devices.